Nothing as it Seems
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: SONGFIC HxBuma pequena homenagem á Hiei XD deve ter ficado uma porcaria, mas o que vale é a intenção! Presente para Ryuichan!


_YuYu Hakusho pertence á Yoshihiro Togashi._

Oi pessoal! n.n

Ãhn... Eu tava ouvindo essa música e eu fiquei com uma vontade de escrever sobre o Hiei uu' Tipo, eu acho que a música combina com ele... Só num sei se combina com o casal XD

**Música:** Nothing as it seems

**Artista:** Pearl Jam _(N/a: Nyyyaaaaa n.n#)_

---------------------

_**Don't feel like home**_

_**He's a little out**_

_**And all these words elope**_

_**It's nothing like your poem**_

_**(Não se sente em casa**_

_**Ele está um pouco desligado**_

_**E todas essas palavras fogem**_

_**Não se compara ao seu poema)**_

Ele nunca foi de conversar. Sempre foi quieto, rabugento e isolado. Por mais que ele não demonstre muito em público, ele tem um bom coração. Nas festas e reuniões da turma, ele sempre está lá, á pedidos _dela_. Nunca reclamava muito; afinal aquelas pessoas são seus amigos. O único problema, eram as conversas e a barulheira. É... Hiei é apenas um cara normal com um passado negro. E quem disse que tudo faz sentido?

Olhou para a cama, onde sua 'vida e salvadora' estava deitada, cochilando. Ela é o motivo de sua existência agora. Mas, por mais que o amor dela por ele e dele por ela seja incrivelmente forte, mesmo assim, aquilo não iria cobrir muito seu grande e negro passado, cheio de mortes e tristeza, raiva e ódio, mistério e medo.

Sempre dizia que já havia se convencido de que o passado merece ficar pra trás. Mas não podemos negar nossas raízes, por mais que elas sejam podres. Remexeu-se no para-peito da janela, sentindo-se meio mau por se lembrar de tantas coisas ruins que fizera. Tudo por sua ambição de vingança e poder... E pensar que agora, tudo o que tinha em mente, era viver em paz com sua amada e com seus amigos. Que se danassem a pequena voz em sua cabeça que dizia para ele voltar para o Makai e procurar por seu pai para tirar satisfações do por quê de ele ter abandonado sua mãe, sua irmã e ele. Isso não lhe importava mais.

_**Putting in, inputting in**_

_**Don't feel like methadone**_

_**A scratching voice all alone**_

_**It's nothing like baritone**_

_**(Entrando, introduzindo**_

_**Não parece metadona**_

_**Uma voz arrepiante sozinha**_

_**Nada se compara ao seu barítono)**_

Ah, sim... Sua irmã gêmea...

Demorou muito para que criasse coragem e falasse logo toda verdade á ela e revelasse que ele é seu irmão. Lembra-se da cena até hoje: o rosto dela se enchendo de felicidade, seus braços se abrindo e o envolvendo. Logo, pedras preciosas brancas e negras estavam caindo no chão do bosque perto do templo de Genkai. Aquele dia foi o único dia em que chorara de verdade. Foi o único dia em que sentia transbordando de alegria, tirando o dia em que soube que Botan o amava. Esse é um outro dia em que nunca esqueceria.

Uma reunião com a turma. Ela estava meio bêbada e ele estava na sacada da casa de Yusuke, olhando as estrelas, tentando se esquecer da barulheira que vinha de dentro da casa. Foi quando ela abriu a porta da sacada com muita rapidez. Quando ele a olhou, ela correu até ele e o beijou. Foi seu primeiro beijo... Seu primeiro amor. E nunca, jamais esqueceria aquele dia e aquele dia no bosque com sua irmã.

Realmente... Ainda tinha momentos felizes.

_**It's nothing as it seems**_

_**The little that he needs is home**_

_**The little that he sees**_

_**It nothing concedes is home**_

_**(Nada é como parece**_

_**O mínimo que ele precisa é de um lar**_

_**O pouco que ele vê**_

_**É nada do que ele reconhece como lar)**_

E havia os momentos ruins. O dia em que nasceu, por exemplo, não foi um bom dia nem para ele mesmo. O dia em que foi rejeitado por seu povo e 'jogado fora' do País e Gelo para morrer... Deixou marcas em seu coração. Marcas muito profundas. Nunca se esqueceria... Quantas vezes já não acordou no meio da noite e ficou pensando nesses momentos ruins...

Sua mão enfaixada se fechou com força, sentindo uma pontada de raiva das mulheres, ou melhor dizendo, da própria raça que o rejeitaram. Depois, relaxou. Não tinha mais motivos para ter raiva disso, aquilo só o deixou mais forte. E, conseqüentemente, aquilo o tornou um cara fechado, invocado e rabugento... Apenas Botan e Yukina sabiam que ele tem um lado alegre e até mesmo romântico.

Até algum tempo atrás, pensou que nunca mais iria sorrir com sinceridade. Até que conheceu Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara e os outros. Aquela turma de malucos o mudou... Por mais que ninguém havia percebido, ele tinha mudado. _Amigos_... Achava que nunca teria. Mas agora, é ao contrário. E isso o deixava muito feliz. Não conseguiu se conter e sorriu levemente.

_**One uninvited chromosome**_

_**A blanket like the ozone**_

_**(Um cromossomo não convidado**_

_**Um cobertor como o ozônio)**_

E lembrou-se também das lutas que travara no Makai. Sobrevivera, sempre saindo com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Mas depois, via que a vitória era vazia se lutava por ele mesmo. Não se importou muito com isso. Tinha que colocar em sua cabeça que aquilo é passado e que não importava mais.

Seu olhar se desviou para o anel de noivado em seu dedo anelar. Tudo por Botan... Não sabia muito de costumes ningens, mas o pouco que aprendeu, sabia que aquele anel significava muito para as mulheres. E também significava que Botan sempre seria sua. Só não iria se submeter ao chamado "casamento" porque não combinava muito com ele... E ela entendeu e deixou para lá, desde que ficaria noiva e morasse com Hiei, já estava ótimo.

Botan... A única mulher que amou e que o ama em troca... E agora sabia qual é o sonho principal de todas as mulheres: amada e em troca, amada ser. Tão simples e também tão difícil... E agora entendia aquilo. Sentiu um orgulho enorme em seu corpo e sorriu. Nunca pensou que uma mulher poderia fazer-lhe se esquecer tanto de seu passado por tanto tempo... Agora, as lembranças ruins invadiam sua mente apenas raramente.

_**It's nothing as it seems**_

**_All that he needs is home_**

_**The little that he frees**_

_**Is nothing he believes?**_

_**Saving up a sunny day**_

_**Something maybe two tone**_

_**Anything of his own**_

_**A chip of the corner stone**_

_**Who's kidding? Rainy day**_

_**A one way ticket headstone**_

_**Occupations overthrown**_

_**A whisper through a megaphone**_

_**(Nada é como parece**_

_**Tudo o que ele precisa é de um lar**_

_**O mínimo que ele liberta**_

_**É nada que ele acredita**_

_**Salvando um dia ensolarado**_

_**Algo talvez dois tons**_

_**Qualquer coisa dele próprio**_

_**Um pedaço do canto de pedra**_

_**Quem está brincando? Dia chuvoso**_

_**Um bilhete só de ida para uma lápide**_

_**Ocupações caídas**_

_**Um sussurro através de um megafone)**_

-Coelhinho? –Ela havia acordado.

-Não me chame assim. –Ele disse e ela sorriu.

-Desculpe. Hum... Vou dormir mais um pouco. Quer vir? –Perguntou ela, dando leves tapinhas no lado desocupado da cama. Ele sorriu e andou até lá. Deitou-se ao lado dela e ela o abraçou. Não demorou muito até a ex-guia espiritual voltar a dormir.

Suas lembranças começaram a vir de novo...

Agora percebia de que havia encontrado um lugar para viver despreocupadamente. Não era muito... Era apenas uma casa numa floresta onde vivia com sua noiva, não muito longe da cidade onde seus amigos viviam... Pensando bem... Era o bastante para ele. Para quem teve um passado tão sofrido, aquilo era o bastante desde que tenha paz. E é o que teria á partir de agora.

_**It's nothing as it seems**_

**_The little that he needs is home_**

_**The little that he sees**_

_**Is nothing he concedes is home**_

_**And all that he frees**_

_**A little bittersweet, it's home**_

_**(Nada é como parece**_

_**O mínimo que ele precisa é de um lar**_

_**O pouco que ele vê**_

_**É nada como ele reconhece como lar**_

_**É tudo que ele libera**_

_**Uma pequena armagura, é o lar)**_

Tantas coisas aconteceram e tantas coisas ainda estão por vir... Sentia-se estranho por pensar nisso. Nunca fora um cara que vive relembrando e planejando coisas, mas ultimamente sua vida andava dando passos mais largos que o normal e isso merecia um tempo pra pensar em tudo. Viu o quanto havia mudado...

Lembrou-se dos dias que passou com Botan, ambos sozinhos naquele quarto. Tantos sorrisos, palavras sussurradas, risos trocados, conversas partilhadas... Não estava se reconhecendo há muito tempo. Isso não importa. O importante é que estava feliz.

Lembrou-se também de um dia que fora visitar Yukina no templo de Genkai. A velha não estava por perto; estava meditando em algum lugar um pouco longe do templo. Naquele dia, aproveitando que estava sozinho com sua irmã, conversou muito com ela. Sorriram e riram bastante. Parecia até que ele não era mais ele. Era uma outra pessoa; uma pessoa mais liberal, mais alegre, mais de bem com a vida...

Mas aquele sofrimento todo do passado invadiu sua mente... Os dias que havia participado de chacinas, de assassinatos frios e cruéis... Seu mundo mudou tanto.

Desde pequeno, havia se acostumado a matar. E se divertia com aquilo e com o fato de estar ficando cada vez mais poderoso. Todas as vezes que feria e matava um youkai com sua espada, sentia-se feliz e orgulhoso. Sim... Orgulhava-se de ter tirado tantas vidas podres... Mas agora, não importava: aquilo é passado. Mas mesmo assim, essas lembranças ruins ainda o assombravam... Pouquíssimas vezes, mas ainda o assombravam.

Mas agora que tinha Botan ao seu lado... Tudo iria mudar ainda mais para melhor. Suas cicatrizes do coração iriam sumir e feridas se cicatrizar. Agora iniciaria uma nova vida...

_**It's nothing as it seems**_

_**(Nada é como parece ser)**_

...Ao lado de seus amigos, ao lado de sua irmã, ao lado de Botan...

Sua vida agora só teria carinho, alegria e atenção; tudo o que não tivera quando pequeno. Tudo o que lhe tiraram quando pequeno. Tudo o que merecia desde pequeno...

_**The little that you see is home**_

_**(O pouco que você vê é o lar)**_

Ele realmente merecia, depois de tanto sofrimento. Seria meio estranho no começo, mas iria mudar de uma vez por todas. Aos poucos, mas iria. Se concentraria apenas em fazer de sua vida, uma vida melhor para si e para todos que o cercam. E não se arrependeria de nada... De mais nada... E Yukina e seus amigos estarão sempre ao seu lado.

E o mais importante: Botan sempre estará ao seu lado... Tinha certeza.

**Owari**

--------------------

Putz, adoro essa música... Tipo, a fic num ficou sombria do jeito que eu esperava que ficasse XD Mas acho que ficou boa... Deixem reviews, ok? Provavelmente, farei outras songfics desse tipo falando e homenageando os outros personagens n.n

**Fic dedicada á Jéssica e Vanessa! O que acharam? Nha! Adoro vocês! n.n**

Kissus!


End file.
